A Fight For Life
by natasha.jones.1654
Summary: Bella gets dumped by Edward she turn's her life around and becomes a Navy Seal and on her death bed she send's a letter to the Volturi so they will turn her 6 and protect them so they can get revenge on the cullen's. Since belle hung with her 6, John he has vision's of the past & future he a better alice and don't drag me clothes shopping, when we meet he had visions of my past.
1. Chapter Prologue

**A Fight For Life**

** Prologue**

Edward leaves me in the forest I turn my life around and become a Navy Seal run in to the Cullen's after a while Edward keep's confessing his love for me but I have to die a mortal life because he don't want me to be a monster, But my true mate is married and has as they call it a chosen mate because he is king of vampires Caius.

* * *

Caius hates human's so I have stayed of their radar, until I heard the Romanians were trying to kill him and him brothers so me and my 6 killed over 1000 vampires to protect the one man who should love me but he won't because I am human and he had chosen her over 1000 years ago so he won't want to give her up and poor jasper his real mate is my mates chosen I haven't told him because both couples are married and happy, my 6 find out about vampires on a mission so I had to explain they told me they had gifts to we asked the president to buy us a house in forks to make into a compound for us to practise now I'm dying and have asked the Volturi to turn my 6 and look after them I know they will try to be tricky I just hope Aro don't make me live in Volturra I know even though I said let me die he won't he wants my shield, I'm just waiting to see how tricky my boys are going to be. My name is Isabella Swan but if my mate and I were together I would be Isabella Volturi…


	2. Chapter 1

**A Fight For Life**

** I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does so she's lucky I'm just using stuff from her book.**

** Bella & Caius**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

My Name is Isabella Swan and I have been in the Air Force for 18 years my age is 36 years old but I actually look like I am 18 sounds good but it's not because I get carded so much but I have had fun.

What you all don't know is before I became a Navy Seal I lived in a little town called Forks and yes it's named after a utensil so as I was saying I lived in Forks Washington, My first true love was a 112 year old vampire but he stopped aging at 17.

On the night of my birthday I got a paper cut and I knew Edward was breaking it off with me by the way he distanced himself I just didn't expect the family to do that to me, well rose I did she never cared about me but the others called me sister and daughter but I didn't they would hurt me especially Alice but I realised in the end it was with Edward she all ways sided with, if I was with her I was Bella Barbie and if I was with Edward I had to be lady like miss prim and proper, WOW man Edward was such a prude but I can't talk I have only had the one boyfriend and I never felt safe enough to have sexual relations with anyone else.

So back to my career I am Navy Seal in charge of my team we travel for the USA Government, I had problems at first but I put them in place.

* * *

Now back to vampires when we got told to deploy and they gave us the info we had to go to Alaska to rescue the Vice President of the United States so joy and fun snow time yay my team has 16 people In it and 15 of them were guys so you know how they say it's a man's world for mine it is my team are my brothers we eat sleep and nearly everything else together except for fun time all my boys like to call it.

Ok back to my job rescue op we found him near a building his GPS locator showed us where to go we cut through the snow in our whites from every direction two man together no one splits up, as we were waiting for conformation I felt like someone was watching us I look around but couldn't see anyone then I look up and there in all his teddy bear glory with butterscotch eyes was Emmett, I pressed my finger to my lips he nodded and once we got conformed the VP's position we had to strike I went first I heard Emmett growl a whispered for him not to move I was doing my job the growling shut up then and john was with me asked if I heard that noise I told him probably wild animals he just grunted we went in slowly everyone got an angle I went to the front door and turned the handle slowly no one came we went in and found the VP tied to the chair in the basement so we got him and started to leave, when we got outside there was 10 masked men yes masked is what I said I started to laugh me and my men surround the VP when the fight broke out.

**SKIP FIGHT SCENE**

* * *

We got the men down and that's when the Cullen's came out of the wood works.

Donny yelled don't move we are seal team one under orders from the president of the united states here on a rescue mission move out of the way or we will shot.

I tried not to laugh it was funny my boys yelling at vampire oh shit vampires, I walk forward and tell Donny stand down soldier or you will be face charges when we get home they are locals probably just wanting to know why an assault team came in to their neck of the woods and I said neck out a bit louder and Emmett laughed.

Ok boy's take him to the chopper I will meet you in 4 hours if I don't return report to the president I am visiting Doctor Carlisle Cullen of the Denali please and give the search area of here.

My entire boy's looked at me funny but when I raised a brow they said mam yes mam see you in 4 hours, as they started to walk away Donny came over and hugged me I heard growling again and it was from Edward typical asse.

**Donny – When our senior officer seen them she looked like she wanted to shoot them but she told us of her past we knew about the vampires well only 6 of our team knew about them because we were attacked a few years ago and Bella had to tell us how to kill the so we wouldn't die she also told us of the vampire royals who police the vamps world we knew Bella has some powers she uses us to practice on the 6 of us who know about vamps have our mind shielded so no one can read our minds and then we die so agreed with Bella their but I needed to just conform she was all right, "Bella be sure? I will ring you every 30 minutes to make sure you are safe and we will see you in 4 hours or I bring in seal team 2-3-4-5 as well as flame throwers ok?"**

**Bella – "Yes Sargent I will have phone hand and you can locate with our GPS or either phone or persons just activate all 4 ok honey? No go take the VP to the base I will be waiting for pick up from the position in 4 hours."**

**Donny – "Yes mam" I saluted Bella and wave by but I looked up to the person who is leader to them and said "I will be here in 4 hours for my boss if one hair is harmed on her head I will take a missile to whatever location I find you at no one hurts our Bella our boss," I look at Bella and say ring the president before you talk to confirm we have the VP mam"**

**Bella – I rolled my eyes and said "I will do it now just fuck of or lose your nuts next time we spar." I rolled my eyes when he groaned and ran to join the team. I looked at the Cullen's and said "I have to make a phone call just wait." I dial the presidents red phone.**

**Bella – Mr president we just rescued the Vice president.**

**President – Are you ok Bella?**

**Bella – Yes sir.**

**President – Any other trouble?**

**Bella – We ran in to a 10 man team holding him coming out, my team is fine no damages, and I didn't even trip sir how good was that?**

**President – (Was laughing a full belly laugh about me not tripping) Well Bella my dear we expect you and your 6 favourites for a BBQ in two weeks if you're not deployed.**

**Bella – Yes sir, I have ran in to some friends here sir I told Donny to pick me up in 4 hours the people I am visiting are Doctor Carlisle Cullen and family.**

**President – Oh yes your home town doctor that's good then bell, can you get him to check you ribs when you were sparing with the secret service they looked at bit bruised please get him to look and write out a doctor's report for me and I will pay for his service.**

**Bella – Yes sir I will see you in 2 weeks.**

* * *

I hang up and look at the Cullen's,

"So hello everyone can we get out of the cold?"

They all nodded and Carlisle said "Can I carry you belle? It will be quicker if we do it that way."

I nod my head and he picks me up and they all run.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Fight For Life**

** I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does so she's lucky I'm just using stuff from her book.**

** Bella & Caius**

** Chapter 2**

**Back At The Cullen's**

**Carlisle – "How are you Bella?"**

**Bella – "I am as well as can be, don't you think Carlisle."**

**Emmett – "So my belly boo is what playing dress up games now huh, who was the dude on the phone pretending to be the president?**

**Bella – (He thinks we were playing a game I'll show him, I pull out my phone and ring the president red phone again he won't be happy with this but he will do it because I have saved his asse countless times.) "Ok Emmett I will ring the same number as before ok, (Emmett nods)when I finished talking to him ring the white house number and ask for him he will take your call."**

**Emmett – "Yeah right bells you're just joking."**

**Bella – "Hello again Mr President, can I ask I weird favour?" I knew everyone was listening Emmett trying not to laugh.**

**President – "OK Bella what do you need me for?"**

**Bella – "The son of my old doctor thinks I was playing dress up here in Alaska, I know the mission is confidential but this family will never reveal a thing of what they hear but if I get Emmett to ring the white house number at the receptionist can you tell them you will except a call from a Emmett Cullen from Alaska, you can tell him anything that's not confidential."**

**President – "You're giving me free rain talking about you? Anything my presidential head desires?"**

**Bella – (I laughed at the president) "Yes sir I am just nothing that my bosses will kick me out for."**

**President – "I'm your boss Bella no one will do anything to you while I hold the white house ok?"**

**Bella – "Thank you honey, talk to you later and Emmett's ringing the front office now, bye kiss kiss."**

* * *

Go on Emmett this is the number say your name and you're from Alaska.

So Emmett ring the phone and asks to speak to the president they have him on hold checking if he can talk to the president "Hey Bella your joking right this isn't the president right just a trick or something?"

**President – "Hello this is the president speaking."**

**Emmett – "Holy fucking shit she's telling the truth. Sorry Mr President we haven't seen Bella in 18 years."**

**President – "That's ok son what Bella said about her being there is true she is seal team 1 senior officer highest ranking for the time being until someone tries to out fight and out shot her but yes she is my go to man well girl."**

They talk for a while on the phone Emmett laughing and ohing and aughing I look at Carlisle a raise a brow.

* * *

**Carlisle**

I looked at Bella she hasn't really aged much it's weird she still looks like she can pass for and 18 year old.

**Carlisle – "How have you been Bella?"**

**Bella – "Good thank you, after you all left me in the middle of the forest with Eddie here telling me I was a distraction and I wasn't worth it he said you all agreed that you didn't want me so you left with saying bye just confirms what he said to me, I finished school joined the navy became a seal have been with them for the last 18 years."**

**Edward – "Why couldn't I read 6 of your other team's minds but the others I could?"**

**Bella – "I shielded their minds from you those ones are my favourites and know stuff the others don't know so I block their minds from anyone who mind reads."**

**Carlisle – "Why would you block their minds from use you know we won't do anything to hurt you, you even told the president that."**

**Bella – (I snorted when he said they would never hurt me) "Sorry Carlisle I can't tell you because if I do then the next time you see Aro he will know and besides that you all will be in enough trouble from the Volturi when they know you all ran and didn't turn me so less info and you might get out of serious punishment for the 3 kings."**

**Edward – "We should know if it's something that will be on our heads we deserve to know.**"

I look at them all each and every one in their eyes.

**Bella – "Ok if you don't want to know fuck off now because once you hear it Aro will be on your asse, I look at the Denali's Is this your house(they shake their heads) Then you all should go I don't know any of you and the Cullen's are in fault for me being human still so try not to get invited to Volturi or they will know crazy Aro holds ya hand."**

**Coven leader Denali – "Now we have been dragged this far we should know if we knew who you where we would've went home instead of coming with Carlisle so please tell us why you have shielded you favs for Eddie's mind raping."**

**Bella – (I laugh so loud and hard from that comment) "Ok here's the story me and my 6 were on a mission in Italy (everyone gasped at that) "I know yes why did I go because if the vamps seen me I would have been Aro's lunch but I wasn't so back to my mission, We were staking out a kidnapping ring we only got involved because the president's daughters were taken when I hear Volturra Italy I got a weird feeling, the mission was to save the presidents kids and whoever else we could, so we were watching them in a warehouse on their pier's we heard screaming and because I was situated I couldn't check it out so I sent Donny you all seen him say bye to me today, well he was looking through this windows and he sees a man with his face in these girls neck and her scream when he pulled away Donny seen blood everywhere he moved back to his position mumbling no it can't be true he would come out of his flunk, so I moved one of my others to my spot I went down to Donny I got him talking to me and he said "Bella do you believe in the supernatural" my stomach dropped and I said "yeah Donny I do why?" "Bella I just seen vampires I 'm not lying to you mam" all I could do was hold him he was acting like a child seeing the bogey man, I think I should of reacted like that but never mind, so I told Donny to take 4 men and get flame throwers he looked at me and asked why so I said I met a few vamps in my time honey, he asked how to tell good from the bad the red eyes are human drinkers, I said not all human drinkers are bad the one I know only hunt criminal you know rapist and that sort of thing he nodded his head and said like we shoot the bad one and leave them dead but the vamps get their food sources from and then the ones who don't drink human blood have butterscotch/Golden eyes. (That's why he said he would bring a missile or flame thrower to you all,) he seen your eyes and because I knew you he hoped my trust would be for nothing.**

* * *

Besides that the goggles' my team where wearing well my 6 had camera's on them so before they left your photos were taken so if I didn't return your pictures would be on every news station in the world for everyone to see.

So back to the story Donny came back with mine and his flame throwers and others had there's we kicked the doors down I opened a blood bag we carry for supples the vamps took notice to the blood which by the way was mine sitting in a small carry fringe the vamps flitted to the blood bags and we turned on our flame throwers and killed them, we took the girls from America and dropped the girls form Italy at the police station in a major city and told them to say they got kidnapped but didn't see who done it because they had mask's on. No Carlisle they didn't see the vampires they were held in a room at the back of the warehouse the one girl who seen them I had to kill because she started to turn and I didn't want to be responsible for a new born running around Italy and have the kings find out that an American seal team rescued girls and killed the vampires but we all know Aro when he finds out my only hope of not dying is my job and I'm friend's with president or he only turns me and uses my shield and knowhow for the Volturi, so that my story how about use.

Emmett gets of the phone bouncing on the seat waiting for me to ask him how it went.

**Bella – "Ok what emmy"**

**Emmett – "So way cool bellsy you're a seal and you kick asse and save people."**

**Bella – "I told you Emmy but no you didn't believe me why? When have I ever lied to you?"**

**Emmett – "Edward said you probably found him here and tried to get his attention."**

I couldn't help it I laughed so hard I feel on the floor 20 minutes later I replied to jemmy's comment.

**Bella – "So Eddie boy I was so lonely and scared of you leaving me 18 years ago that I came up with this fantastic way to think I'm this cool better Bella huh Eddie."**

**Edward – "Well what do you want me to say you turn up in control of a team of 16 men bigger than you some bigger then emmy here and your team takes out 10 men and rescue someone else."**

**Bella – "You do have a big ego Eddie boy the day you hurt me with leaving and blaming Jasper for it when duh your vampires if theirs blood there's a chance someone will attack so shut it so over you not even in my head Eddie."**

**Edward – "So Emmett who did you talk to when you rang the white house?" the look on eddies face said he didn't believe me, awe well.**

**Emmett – "Well at first the receptionist lady then the with house aide then the presidents secretary and then the president which is so cool, oh by the way bells Mr President said I can come to dinner with you when you and your team go to the white house he even said I can bring Carlisle."**

**Bella – "Ok emmy if my team's not on deployment you can come but you need to be in town the day before the dinner so they can clear you for admittance, just make sure your lawyer has fixed your fakes up so they can fool the white house secret service and me. I have to go now times up just remember stay away from Volturi and you all be fine and I will see Carlisle and Emmy in 2 weeks ok here's my number don't give to and one Emmett and I mean no only Carlisle."**

**Emmett – "OK bells no problem I won't give it to Eddie either see you in 2 weeks for dinner I missed ya Bella, I won't be a stranger anymore ok."**

I got up to go as I said by they didn't feel like my family well emmy kinda does but I can't rely on him or them they will just up and leave.

**Edward – "Wait Bella one more thing, Why does it look like you haven't really aged since you were 18?"**

**Bella – "You all remember the first bite form James, (everyone nods except for the Denali's) well after you all left me I had a run in with Victoria she bite me thought it funny, I asked why's it funny and she said well it's like this Edward killed my mate because of you and well since he gone and I will find him one day and kill him myself so I will just turn you I asked her not to because you all left me alone with no one to help me she said it's a fitting punishment so just after she bit me laurnet happened by he killed Victoria and sucked then venom out of my neck, I showed them Victoria's bite mark and then went back to the story when before he sucked the venom out he asked if I wanted to be turned even though Edward left me and didn't care I said not yet human a bit longer but asked him that when I wanted to change that he would do it for me, we keep in contact every Wednesday night we talk for about 2-4 hours he tells me to stay away from certain areas he knows if the nomads are passing through oh yeah by the way where is he should be here shouldn't he?" they were all looking at me like I lost my head I looked at my phone when it rang and seen it say Wednesday I hooped and answered "Were the fuck are you?" Laurent chuckles and says "where do you think Alaska," "so am I I'm at the Cullen's."**

Next minute the door flew open and there he stood in all his glory, I walked up to him swaying my hips and say "hello big boy how's things hanging?"

* * *

Emmett cracks up laughing a Denali girls growling, opp his mate and so is Eddie, "Sorry Irina just an inside joke he's helped me and my 6 from time to time, did you get an invite for dinner in 2 weeks," "Yeah you know how he likes his token black boy" I chuckled at him "So are you going because emmy here rangled a invite for him and Carlisle to join me the 6 and whoever the president chooses."

"Yeah I'm going I was going to tell Irina tonight after our talk on the phone but she knows now,"

"Oh my god dinner with the president I don't have a dress I have to buy one tomorrow." Irina reply's really fast.

So I have to go Laurent can you take me some were please just scent human and guns or Donny if you please. I asked.

Not a problem Bella just hang o have to settle Irina down, ok I will wait at the front, I wave to everyone and go outside.

**Edward – (I need to talk to her she is still so beautiful would she take me back I still like her so much I'm just lonely?) "Bella can we talk?"**

**Bella – "What do you want Eddie?"**

**Edward – "Do you forgive me I left so you could have a human life and not one of monsters, I love you so much Bella I miss you."**

**Bella – "Really Eddie I kill people for a living humans drug lords gun runners kidnappers I kill them any way I can shot them slit there throat poison them seduce them then kill them I am the monster humans can be Edward but I get paid by the us government. I don't love you Edward you don't hold my interest you all were my family and you left me I would be either dead or turned if Laurent didn't come along he has kept me sane I never asked where you where he never told me so you left me so I could have vampire free life but one third of my missions are from vampires trying to get blood selling buying kidnapping all that Edward I run into vampires all the time on over cast days or night I have learnt to ignore their eyes any walk away in my private life but work life I get one group of vampires every 3-4 months, so that's my life Eddie."**

I hear the chopper coming Donny must have just checked my GPS to find me that's ok.

**Bella -"Hey Laurent Donny's up there want to say hi when he comes down before we go?"**

**Laurent – "Hell yeah I missed the guys we all need to catch up they can BBQ and I can talk to them."**

* * *

**The Chopper lands.**

**Donny – "I get of the chopper and who do I see "Laurent you crazy fucker where have you been."**

**Edward – "You do know what he is don't you? How long have you known him?"**

**Donny – "Hey golden boy put a fucking carrot in your mouth and shut up dude, yes I know what Laurent is so fucking what your one to and besides that I like him I don't like you, you hurt my Bella and we are not happy about that so shut the fuck up."**

**Edward – "You fucking pansy I'm a vampire I could kill you."**

**Donny – "inflated ego just like you said Bella, Hey Eddie look behind you."**

**Edward spun around and seen 3 flame throwers pointing to him and shut up.**

**Donny – I couldn't help it I had to scare the shite out of him "So you thought we would only come one way and didn't even try to cover you asses to make sure you are safe or do you think that being vampire that you can't be caught off guard, now see here our Bella say's your smart people but even she won't call you monsters because she loves you like she loves us but this is where you need to see the difference between our love and yours."**

**"6 years ago on mission our superior got kidnapped assaulted mentally and bodily if you know what I mean, (I could see Bella trying not to cry but this had to be said) She was raped tortured they showed her forged pictures of our team dead in a ditch they showed her pictures of her family and friends, what she didn't know at the time was a vampire hired mercs to kill her because she was being watched by the Volturi yes I know about them and not just from Bella either she told me just enough to keep me safe from your world but I knew and the rest of her team knew if the kings take her they take all of us, we stick together because we are family and family stays together we all have gifts I know Bella didn't tell you that because I am a mind reader as well, and yes Eddie if you lay one finger on Bella and spout your everlasting love again we will take our flame throwers to you, you don't desert the people you love you stay and help. This is where I thank you all though because if you didn't fuck up her life the way you did she would still be a whipped human doing anything in hopes the man she loves would change her so they could be together for ever, you are not her mate you liked Bella enough for the quite her mind gave you and to practise your restraint yes Bella being your singer would give you the best restraint so how on her birthday did your brother get to her? Carlisle's restraint is impeccable, The others rand as soon as it happened but what you all don't know was the night of her birthday party Bella seen everyone's eyes they were all gold you all have been around her when she cut her self-other times but no one acted on it, what you all don't know is what Bella told us 2 weeks before her birthday Eddie boy here was always going of some were so Bella wanted to know where he was going to she ran to her next door neighbours but tripped and her clothes got muddy so the neighbour gave her some clothes from her house and Bella borrowed a rain jacket 5 times bigger than her used the neighbours cars and followed Eddie here he went to Jessica's she thought it was strange so she went to her bedroom windows and Eddie here had Jessica over the bed on her hands and knees fucking her and the joy of it all he was drinking from her Bella got back in the car and waited for herself to calm down Eddie finally came out so she followed again he went to Lauren's she didn't check she knew what was going on, she was going to go to you all and ask why then she remembered you all can tell by scent so you all knew what he was doing and her own family didn't care about little old Bella just themselves the vampires not the human, Bella worked it out after Eddie dropped her of the night of her birthday Eddie had been drinking humans he didn't hunt the forest his eyes were pitch black and he was grumpy but everyone else was fine so when she got the paper cut Jasper got all Eddie blood lust and because he didn't want to share Bella he tossed her and gave her more scars, she told Eddie to tell jasper it wasn't his fault and she forgave him she understood you all are vampires when bloods involved it's tricky."**

**"My thank you part is this you all fucked up royally and I'm not forgiving like Bella so when the Volturi come for her they will come for our team I will tell Aro everything you veggie sucking vamps did to her and because our Bella is a shield Aro will love her and my team we won't be on the veggie diet because if I get turned because you all fucked up Bella's life I need to feel like I can still be of service to this country or at least the Volturi, Goodbye Cullen's we will see Emmett & Dr Cullen at the dinner if we don't deploy and Laurent we will see you and your mate just remind her she will have to eat some human food or she can't come you remember how the first lady got upset when you told her you had a special diet and didn't tell her so I will email the food and if she wants to come she will have to at least eat half of each serve." I walked up to Laurent and hugged him and said come visit one night when you're in town(Laurent nods) come boss the president wants to see you and we don't hurry he might put you over his knee just for kicks and giggles, bye you all and jasper(jasper looks at the navy seal Bella's work buddy)it's not your fault it was Edward he didn't want to continue with Bella because he didn't want forever with her so he went without drinking until he knew if something happened he wouldn't hold back she would either be dead or you all would move because Eddie here would guilt you in to it."**

**Jasper – "How do you know this about Eddie?" Snickering about calling him Eddie Edward hates that.**

**Donny – "for one I just read what happened from him, my gift is a between of his and Aro's I say something about what happened it was a thought in his head I then read the whole story form him.**

**Carlisle – "I can see why you said Aro would turn you but why be vampires if you could have a human life?"**

**Donny – "WE love her she is our sister our Alpha we would do anything for her at any time day or night, Come on bells honey we have to go work to do what the vampires & people can't do kill and be monsters so the little kiddies are safe in there bed, people and more vampires to kill probably so catch you all later."**

**"Oh and Carlisle Eddie can't come to the president's dinner and if he does find his way to Bella's we have the house decked out for vampire intrusion beside that Bella and her 6 live together work together play together if you know what I mean so he stay's away or your son sees a flame thrower."**

**"He chucked her away she has been tough and had to fight her way through a man's world to prove she was and is the best because eddie left her feeling like a waste of space, that's the only good thing you did for her eddie was leaving her, Oh the second bite from Victoria and the one from james we assume because she is human and even though the venom got sucked out so still stayed in her body and she age's slower, she has blood anomalys the base doctors want to study but because bella know why she got anomalys and how she has been able to hold them of so in the best interest of vampires not getting found out maybe we could introduce you to the base doctor and you can say you're a specialist show him some degree's and study her blood and then make some excuses for Bella she still looks like she's 18, here's the number for the base doc and he's expecting you call tomorrow and don't worry our next base is in forks Washington now Bella has some problems with the sun. So see you at forks if you don't turn up Carlisle we know now Bell meant nothing to you or your family and she can wipe that part of her life out, see ya come on bella babe your uncle awaits."**

**Emmett – "Wait what do you mean unlce I thought you were stopping to see the president?"**

**Bella – (Poor emmy so confused) "Yeah emmy the president is my uncle that's why you were able to talk an invite to dinner for you and Carlisle, here's my address emmy come around if you decide were still family we live on a compound in the forest the house is owned by the navy we do our train drills there if you come could be fun emmy, see you all."(I wave bye an my team surrounds me and help me on the chopper).**


	4. Chapter 3

**A Fight For Life**

**I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does so she's lucky I'm just using stuff from her book.**

** Bella & Caius**

** Chapter 3**

**10 years later Bella's dying**

**Donny**

Bella's dying and the Cullen's wont turn her she don't want to die so I send a letter to Italy Volturra and tell them bell is still human about her job and how the Cullen's have failed twice in helping her that they ran when she turned 18 because eddie didn't want her forever and now on the death bed Carlisle said he won' turn her in to a monster we offered the three kings our service bella and her 6 we told him we are navy seal team 1 and we can fake all our deaths but we all want to be turned, the doctor's don't know what's wrong, so we are left sitting vigil at Isabella Swan's bed. This is a copy of the letter.

**Dear Master Aro, Master Caius & Master Marcus Volturi.**

**I don't know if you remember me but being vampires I assume you do.**

**When the Cullen's agreed to turn me so they wouldn't get in to trouble Edward started to act up I busted him cheating but I thought when I was turned I could just beat up hi immortal asse but an accident happened on my birthday and he guilted the whole family to move away to give me a full human life he lied to Aro and I think you knew that.**

**When he left me I finished high school and joined the Navy and became a navy Seal me and my team became seal team 1, One night we were in Italy on a mission for the American government we were stacking out a warehouse near Volturi and she told us to not leave her side that we couldn't go in to town for a drink or nothing it was just me and 6 others from my full team, but that mission screwed everything over while we were waiting one of my men looked in to the warehouse and seen a vampire feeding off a girl he went in to shock so I had to see what was wrong he said he seen a vampire he wasn't sure I would believe him so I had 4 of my 6 go get flame throwers they came back with them we chucked bags of blood ripped open and they ran to the bags like blood thirsty animals that's when I realised they were new born me and my team killed them done our mission and took the girls from America back home they didn't see any thing the leader was a vampire age wise vampire not human he would have been turned in the 1970 he spoke like the hippy era the new borns streaght was waining so they would have been at the end of there first year.**

**My team has gifts in our human forms mine is shield mental & Physical and battle plaining, Donny is a mind read of sort he has something in between yours and edward's gift, he don't need to touch like you but if he asked you something from your past and he's looking at you he will see everything to do with what he wants to know, one's an empathy like jasper, one is like Alice he sees the future and the past, one is when he touches objects he know who touched it owned it stole it he knows everything from touching, ones a medium talks to dead people and can get ghosts to do what he wants, last one has electrical charges coming out of his body he can incopassate anyone who he sees or touches he controls it through his mind, They are mad at the Cullen's for what they have done to me and the doctor said I will have at most 2 months to live, so I am sending this for help from the Volturi to turn me and me and my 6 will serve the Volturi with open minds and arm we have the latest in fighting styles to offer your guard.**

**Yours**

**Bella**

**P.S. Say hello to Caius for me tell him he should smile more he has a beautiful smile from when I saw him last.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A Fight For Life**

** I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does so she's lucky I'm just using stuff from her book.**

** Bella & Caius**

** Chapter 4**

** Volturi got the Letter**

* * *

**Aro – "Look brothers a letter from the human the Cullen snot had rescue him, they read the letter and Aro growled "I can't believe Carlisle went against us like that all on the say so of one of his coven he is leader not Edward snot."**

**Caius – "I think we should visit Bella and her 6 if what she says is true think what it would be like to have a navy seal team here at Volturi and when they are turned we get them to hunt the Cullen's down it seems her 6 want their blood and since they are human and Cullen's are vampires they haven't been able to get revenge and Aro the cullen's get punished this time they lied to us for 28 years."**

**Aro – "Yes brother I agree this time and going by what bella says her team have got everything we want from the cullens so they are disposable now."**

**Marcus – "Felix, Dmitri call the guard we are going to America."**

**Volturi see Bella after 28 years**

**Caius**

We know bellas room number from the letter so we flitted their as we entered her room her we seen bella in bed surround be 6 men who were bigger than Dmitri she looked so small I let out a growl and flitted to her bed and stroked the hair out of her face **"Bella wake up honey we need to talk"** The guard gasped ate how Caius was talking to a human.

**Aro – "Donny which one are you?"**

**Donny – "I am donny bellas second these are the rest of the 6" I held my hand to Aro he raised a brow at me "I know your gift master Aro, Bella has spoken highly of the three kings and how they are the vampire police so humans don't know about you all, me and my team only know about you because while in Italy we ran in to several New Borns and their leader while on a mission but if you just grabbed my hand you would know what I know and I won't ask anything from you so my gift won't show me anything unless I ask a question to a person."**

**Aro – (This human intrigued me like Bella did now I know why she gets along with them I hold his hand I see everything from the mission he talked about from doing research on his own as well as their team, they did it so Bella wouldn't face this alone and with them having gifts they felt at with bella and knew once the Volturi found out about her and her team they would be turned because of there gift and they could still protect Bella) "She has so many men show her loyalty and she has not promised anything but friendship, your 6 have rescued her when a vampire hired mercs to capture her you went knowing you could die but you all still did it, if being turned is what you wish and being able to protect Bella all I need from you is the cullens address and we will leave for Italy on our plane now and the guard will bring in the cullens but you all have to be witness's for the way and what they did to her."**

**Donny – "As long as we get to stay together we will do it but bella only knows there address and she told us she will only lower her shield if Master Caius asked her to, all so we don't want to follow the Cullen's diet we will drink humans but only criminal of a sort drug dealers rapist murders even Bella has told the Cullen's this, but Carlisle said he won't turn her in to a monster I don't know when he grew a heart because his last turn was just over 100 years ago, all I know is if I see Carlisle when I'm a vampire I will kill him so will the team and Bella will sit and watch this is one this we promised her he told her no to turning her when she found out she won't last more than 2 months so she said first mission is to kill Carlisle, Edward & Esme they are the ones who should be held accountable for this the others she wants them free of Carlisle, she want's Alice dead as well but she thinks that she is jaspers mate so won't do it but (Donny pointed to john – Visions) john there had a vision jaspers mate is in Volturra the name his mate goes by is Athena."**

**Caius – "What do you mean my wife and chosen mate is Jasper Whitlock's true mate?"**

**Donny – "Yes Master Aro can look, Johnny hand now for master Aro."**

* * *

Aro hold john's hand and see's all the visions john has had since meeting Bella and the Cullen's it is true oh and Bella is Caius's, going by a talk Bella john had she knew she was Caius's but her didn't like her when they meet it hurt her heart felt like it was being squeezed tight the feelings haven't gone she has kept herself innocent for Caius just in case he wants her but when she found out he was married and had chosen a mate she felt her heart shatter, her family thought she was broken hearted by Eddie but most of it was Caius wanting her so she got a job that would help people but all so a job for if she died no one would miss her.

**Aro – "Can any of you project from someone's mind and put it in to someone else?**

John raised his hand.

**Aro – "Project your visions of Bella from the moment you meet her past and future one as well project to everyone in the room if you can please."**

Everyone looked at Aro he said please to a human, then all faces went blank and the vision played out for all to see and hear everything since the Cullen's.

Bella woke up as she seen blank faces looked at me and raised a brow, so I told her what going on than all of a sudden a shield covered the room just in time for Caius to let out a roar so load we waited for security to come Donny just said **"Sound proof shield no one can hear outside the shield and she covered all** **you with a shield as soon as she seen who here because Carlisle is in the lift coming up now so you can ask your questions eve in this state she can hold her shield by borrowing energy from around her."**

**Aro – "Thank you Bella we will talk with Carlisle then we all will be going back to Volturi ok."**

Bella nodded her head but then she looked at Caius with tears in her eyes and said **"Maybe I should just die, you just look after my 6 no one wants me but my boy's, I can't be there and have to see things that I can't have so talk to Carlisle and take my boys just look after them please."**

**Donny – "No Bella we all go or we all die not you die and save us, you deserve life to."**

**Bella – "I can't have my life Donny he belong to the queen of Volturi and she won't step down even for her true mate she likes her position and if I'm forced to be turned I will throw myself on to the closest fire around, no one who was supposed to love me ever has I'm lucky I got my 6 and I die happy knowing you will have a life even if it without me."**

* * *

I lay their crying the guard looked lost they all have looked for their true mate and their master has it but he wants his chosen so they can see why she stayed away when the Cullen's left and why she wrote the letter to the kings because the Cullen's would just kill her team when she died, she got her revenge on the Cullen gave 6 gifted people to Volturi and the Cullen's will be killed she gets to die happy. They didn't like it she deserved her mate one who would love her.

* * *

**Carlisle**

I walk down the hall to Bella's room, I felt bad because the two covens said no to turning her all because of Edward sometimes I hate my son but he twisted it to his advantage, if the Volturi ever find out Edward has been given free rain over bossing me around we would be killed , when bella dies we have to kill her team aswell i know why my coven didn't want to turn bella and her team because they had gifts that out wayed ours, let's just hope bella don't go to the Volturi.

Just as I stepped in to Bella's room I was surrounded, when I saw who it was I started to freak out.

**Carlisle – "Hello Master Aro, It's so good to see you(I looked around the whole bloody guard wife's at the palace, I wonder why Alice didn't see this, huh why can't I scent anything?) I am here to jus check on Bella's progress."**

**Aro – "Really Carlisle then why is Bella human still she should have been turned 28 years ago please explain?"**

**Carlisle – "Well Aro Bella and Edward broke up and we left with her permission she said she didn't want to be a monster so we left and bumped into her 10 years ago when she was in Alaska."**

**Aro – "John come here please, can you show Coven Leader Carlisle Cullen what happened from the time of Bella busting eddies cheating asse please and right up to Carlisle walked into the room.**

**John – "Yes Master Aro" I closed my eyes and projected everything to the stupid doctor's head. I know the room is sound proof I left out jasper real mate and bellas real mate. I finished projecting to Carlisle he was dry sobbing on the floor then I asked Master Aro if I could project a thought to him so no one will hear what I have to say I nod down to the doctor.**

**Aro – "Yes John" I feel like he didn't project all of it and I don't know why that's why I said he can project to my mind.**

**John – I thought what I wanted to tell Aro that I didn't tell the doc "I didn't tell him who jasper's real mate is or who Bella's is so Edward won't be able to find out until Bella dies and her shield fails but it would be better if master Caius wanted Bella as well she has given up so much for others, she is vicouse when someone hurts who she loves."**

**"Do you remember a rumour going around about the Romanians where coming to kill you three well Bella and us 6 took a sabbatical we posted ourselves down wind at all times from your palace and killed every Romanian who went in Caius's direction we have killed over 1000 vampires some by themselves thinking they could get in to Volturi and when your scout got found out the Romanians killed him so they sent 10 New Borns every 2 days to try and kill you all she wouldn't let anyone near Caius his safety was number one we lost the Romanians just as Bella got sick we were about to enter the palace the Romanians hold up at but Bella started to spew blood had cramps the normal docs don't know what's wrong but we think Cullen knows something or has done something to her because the Cullen and Denali coven voted against turning Bella because Eddie laid guilt out about how they don't won't New Borns wrecking their lives."**

**"Eddie confesses his un dying love to her but he said she has to die because she is human so her first love who still says he loves her won't turn her so now she's faced with Caius and he won't give up his chosen mate for the one who actually should mean more to him than a chosen she is his true mate and she wants to die because he don't want a human just like Eddie, she wants to be loved she wants to love Caius but she can't see it happen because she is frail sick human so if Caius don't want her try and talk her in to looking for a chosen mate ask Caius if he wants his true mate when he say's no offer any one in the guard to try and win her affection because she deserves to be happy and not be chucked in a hole in the ground."**


	6. Chapter 5

**A Fight For Life**

** I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does so she's lucky I'm just using stuff from her book.**

** Bella & Caius**

** Chapter 5**

* * *

**Caius**

What do I do my chosen is at home in the palace but my true mate is here in front of me, my chosen's mate is god of war.

Bella left it the way it was so she didn't wreck anyone's life bar her own, she know my feelings towards humans so she kept quite she knew I was married so she kept quite she knew Jasper was married and kept quite she let everyone be happy but herself and all she ask's now is for Aro to look after her team when she dies, she doesn't want to brake our lives apart and cause up heavel, but what does Bella really want?

* * *

**Caius – "Bella can we talk please?"**

**Bella – "Yes we can Master Caius"**

**Caius – "You shouldn't call me that you have the right to call my own name."**

**Bella – "No I don't master your married and have a chosen mate, you are happy she is happy, there is no life for me, I will die and you will all have what you want just don't let certain people in Volturi near her or you will have problems, I want you happy I just cause pain that is why the Cullen's never wanted me I am too much trouble and not worth it."**

**"As Edward say' he loves me but not enough to love me forever I'm not good enough to be a vampire not worth you or the kings trouble just look after my 6 because if the Cullen's get away they plan to kill then and I mean dead, Alice & Edward don't want them alive because their gifts are better than there's and don't want the Volturi to have them my boys are loyal you do good to them they will do everything you want but they won't kill innocent people it's in their nature they are protectors not murders don't turn them against their nature,(I pull Caius's head to my mouth against his ear and whisper just enough for him and Aro to hear) I would have loved you so good and soo much but I want your happynes first I won't brake up the Volturi. (I speak normal voice now as Caius moves away just a bit)Jane, Alec, Dmitri & Felix when my boys are turned I told them to show the guard how we fought and trained as a Navy Seal they know over 4 different self defence and a few offence moves they will train you in weapons combat so if you do come up against a human in stead of making it look like an animal attack knock them out take them to where you know are drug dealers or gangs wait for the to wake up the shot the but with a silencer so no one human hears it a vampire will but humans won't make sure he has a unregested weapon one the human police can't trace let him shoot a few rounds with your speed you should be able to miss being hit the once he's fired a few rounds shoot him make it a clean shot through the heart or the back of the head, then the police will think it's a human thing and not something they find themselves on the end of a vampires mouth or snapped neck.(I started to cough and Carlisle ran up to me checking my body functions.)**

**Carlisle – "I am sorry Donny but her time is closer than I thought I would say 1 week maybe not even that."**

**John jumped up and pulled out his small version of a flame thrower and pointed in Carlisle's face.**

**Donny – "You lied to us Cullen you told us 2 months I should have realised bella shielded your head from me but I didn't pay attention but I am now she's too week to hold your shield all that's left is sound proof room but that works for me, You have done something to her what have you done to kill Bella?"**

**Aro looked around the room and seen all the guards faces they were shocked the Carlisle would stoop so low and do this instead of giving her a quick death, I looked at Caius he is going to dismember Carlisle but hasn't move since John pulled the weapon and aimed at Carlisle's head.**

**Caius – "John he will be punished but lower your weapon before more of us die please if he get's away when we turn you and you know you can control your blood lust you have free rein to kill all Cullen's Bella asked for ok?"**

**John – "Yes master Caius" I lower my gun but the doctor decideds to jump out the window, "Fuck you Cullen you will die and I won't stop with you eddie and you're mate die to and even though Bella don't want me to the pixie bitch dies aswell so run we will get you old man."**

**Aro – (standing their claping at john's speech) "well done young man I think we all will get along."**

**Caius – "We are turning her but I don't want Athena knowing yet I want an invitation sent to Jasper Whitlock saying he is need, Bella's request I know Jasper never ment to hurt her it was all Alice so invite the Whitlock Coven minuss Alice it's not like she likes them anyway." I look at the guard "No one tells anything to the wives you just say we got more gifts to join the Volturi, when Jasper turns up You tell me and he meets me and the brothers in my study when everyone is seated Dmitri & Felix will get Athena nothing is to be said to her she is to meet the Whitlock Coven ok."**

**The Guard – "Yes Master."**

**Waiting For The Whitlock's**

**Caius – While waiting for the Whitlocks we sat and talked we decided to turn everyone after this meeting.**

**Dmitri – "Masters here are the Whitlock coven."**

**Caius – "Give me 30 minutes then get Athena please, oh and go sit with bella please she asked for you to read to her while you wait 30 minutes."**

**Dmitri – "Yes master, if she get worse I will call for you."**

**Caius – "Thankyou Dmitri see you after."**

**Jasper – "Master Caius why is Bella here she should be at work in America."**

**Caius – "Carlisle never told you did he?" I look at the Whitlock Coven my eyes land on Peter and he nods at me, "Peter you gift is to know certain things right."**

**Peter – "Yes sir"**

**Caius – "Do you believe that Alice Cullen is Jasper Whitlock's true mate?"**

**Jasper yelled "What has my mate got to do with this."**

**Peter – "No master I have told him many times I don't know who his mate is but I know she is here and you know here."**

**Caius – "Yes you're right peter, I found out at the hospital in America, We received a letter from Bella on her death bed."**

**Jasper – "What do you mean death bed she is healthy nothing is wrong with her."**

**Donny – I step forward and Jasper see's me and stands, I cross my arms over my chest looking at him and that's when Jasper notices my pain sorrow and rage, "We started to use Carlisle as a doctor because of her slow aging do you remember our talk years ago Jasper? (Jasper nods his head) Well Carlisle tested her and injected her with stuff said it was all safe and there will be no problems But 1 month ago while on a mission she started to spew blood and human doctors can't find anything wrong with her, she asked the Cullen's to turn her they all voted no Eddie didn't want here forever just for her human life, so because the family said no Carlisle listened even though he is Coven leader so she sent a letter to Master Aro, Caius & Marcus asking them to turn her but to add more to the lottery as humans say Bella told the Volturi of our gifts and that was just to add enticement, the reason your Cullen's said no is because I am a mix of Aro and Eddie then john he is like Alice but he gets past & future then we have an empath, a medium and some other stuff, so alice & Eddie didn't want the Volturi to get their hands on us but as Bella was on her death bed she told us of a vision john had but she shielded his mind from everyone who could read minds because this news would hurt 2 married couples and we all know how selfless Bella is."**

**Jasper – "What was the vision John had that he told Bella about?"**

**Donny – "Jasper & Bella's true mates are in this palace, Your true mate is Athena Caius's wife and Bella's true mate is Caius now do you see why Bella never tried to come and get what is rightful hers I'm married your married she wanted us happy but I cannot give my true mate up but you deserved to know who your true mate is, so what are we going to do about it?"**

* * *

**Peter**

**As I sat and watched what was playing out I hoped Jasper would take his true mate because if he didn't Bella won't be turned she will die I know this now, "Jasper think about this really hard ok yes you love Alive but she is not made for you your true mate is you deserve to have the mating me and Char have, but all so think of this if you ignore it Bella will chose death because she won't want to se Athena unhappy and if they turn her like I think they are she is going to jump in the next fire she sees because she can't have what her heart wants. Look at what Eddie done he confesses his undying love but won't turn her because he doesn't want her forever he wants her blood when she was supposed to die of old age he was going to drain her and be proud of himself that he waited until her dying breath"**

**Caius**

**There was a knock at the door**

**Caius – "Come in" Dmitri and Athena walked in, "You can go back to the reading you were doing."**

**Dmitri – "Yes master"**

**Caius – "Athena this is the Whitlock coven peter whitlock and his mate Charlotte whitlock and there coven leader Major Jasper Whitlock God of war."**

**Athena – When I walked in to the room I knew my life was changing when I saw Jasper there I knew he was mine but how would Caius react.**

**Jasper – She's beautiful she's mine yes I loved Alice but Athena is my fate, I look at Caius and Peter and nod yes.**

**Caius – "Athena please take a seat near the Major please, (I can see her giving me one of her what's going on looks)Athena we have been able to find a few people in human form still who have gift's they use now, one is a seer past and future he has told me who your mate is and who mine is."**

**Athena – "Our true mate that's good though isn't it."**

**Caius – (This is going good so far) "We found out 2 days ago when I went to America to do bisness with aro and Marcus we got 6 men bigger then Dmitri who have gifts they do for a living Navy seal they work for the American government, this human girl knew about us and we granted the Cullen's a second chance to turn her but Edward Cullen didn't want her forever he hurt her called her names and put her down she thinks she's worthless on her death bed she wrote us a letter asking to be turned but when we got there she begged for us to look after her 6 man team and turn them aro asked why not turn her and she said if she was turned she would be here in Volturi and see her true mate with his wife and chosen mate, one of her 6 is the seer he seen her past and her future and when he told her who her mate was and who his chosen's mate true mate was she knew this 20 years ago she has kept close eye on us she and her 6 have killed over 1000 new borns sent from the Romanians to kill me and the other kings she has protected us from every foo out there she kept quite because she knew her mate was married and the and the womans true mate was married so she kept quite for 20 years but the seer told us because he want's her happy she won't allow us to turn her and if we do it against her will while her mate is still with his wife she is going to throw herself on to the fire, So what do we do how do we help her?"**

**Athena – "Tell the mates the truth and move on to their true mates."**

**Caius – "Even if it mean's the wife of her mates has to give up her title of Queen?"**

**Athena – "What do you mean who has to give up being queen my sister won't like that Caius."**

**Caius – "What if I said it's not your sisters."**

**Athena – "You mean me, I have to give up being queen and your chosen because you have your true mate, but what will I do where will I go she won't like me being here."**

**Caius – "She told us who your mate is Athena, Do you feel a pull to anyone in this room?"**

**Athena – "Yes I do the pull is to Major Whitlock, but isn't he married to the despicable pixie Cullen, Oh Jasper I fell sorry for you but if your with her I'm alone now Caius has his mate." Athena sits their dry sobbing.**

**Jasper – "Well now you say it your married to the old man there so how about we all ask for a divorce of sorts well I'll demand one from Alice because she will be a bitch about it. We leave here go get my stuff from the Cullen's we will have Peter & Char with us but I think Caius can get some of the guard to come and stay for 2-3 months until your settled then they can come home, and I can get of this horrible animal diet and go back to human's.**

**Caius – "OK, Aro can sort out what guard your taking, look after her we love each other but we feel out of love about the same time eddie snot tried to kill himself huh I wonder if I knew but on a subconcise level, All right I have to go talk my mate in being turned before she dies, Whitlocks do you want to say hello and bye now?"**

**They all nod their heads even Athena.**


End file.
